fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Giratina46
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ziku Kurone page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 10:05, June 7, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. July messages I edited your Mr Juota page because i saw a few grammer mistakes :) User:Animefan2013 I can edit any page on the wiki, so can a lot of other people. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) This may sound stupid but I was wondering if people can "adopt" aborted creations or abandoned creations... ~—Preceding unsigned comment added by Giratina46 (talk • contribs) 03:25, July 6, 2012. Please sign your posts with -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC)! :It's not stupid, and I have considered it, but I still need time to sort things out. :For fanmades that are 'relatively' known to some people, it would be good to track down the original creator (Western fandom of course) and state your wanting to adopt their character. Though some fanmades were simply created on 'spur of the moment', others have some detail and history that would be awkward to change once you adopt. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) i luv it thanks :) User:Animefan2013 Did you draw those pictures of Gokune Rin and Len and hagane Miku?? oDo Kogorami (talk) 02:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No. I did not.... I found it in Google, actually... I do not know who drew them... ~Giratina46 Hi Giratina46! Hi Giratina46! ^w^ (LUV your username btw :3) Your very welcome i luv your creation of the "Cursedloids" Very creative and one of the best types of "title(loids)" ive read and i read almost all of them lol so i liked your type of "Title(loid) best :3 and thanks So much im glad you like My Character iits great to know that people are actually looking at my page and like it :D i know she will probably never be as famous as Akita Neru ( i think its her right? lol) but atleast people can know who Kurai Tenshi is if anything else ^^ but you are VERY good at creating different types of "loids" keep creating more types whenever you get the idea for another different Type of "loids" ok? :3 Thanks for the great comment toward my new very 1st Character...(she is actually my avatar...i created her for myself but thought i would let people know who she is) ^^ i am going to try to get the image i edited up soon if i can get an "OK" from the Original art's Creator (a picture of Luka The Person made but i edited ALOT of to make it look like the Character sesign I had in mind) i just have to find the artist first =_= the person is IMPOSSIBLE to find...well anyway thanks alot for the great comment about my character and your very welcome im glad to help spred the word of the "cursedloids" :D Kurai"Saber"Tenshi (talk) 01:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Again Giratina46! ^^ That is really sweet of you to want to draw Kurai Tenshi or "Saber" i would like for that but i still do want the picture i tried to uploaded loaded for good...but if i DO get that picture uploaded you can still draw a picture of Saber From the Front if you want and i will have it as the very first picture in my Gallery Marked from You! :D...but i kindof want other people to see my edit as well but even if i do get my picture uploaded i would STILL Really Like for you to draw her as well...so if i get my Picture uploaded maybe that could help you out as far as it can be a refference picture for you (because i STILL need a picture of her from the front) so if you would still be up to drawing the picture of her that would be really nice! ^w^ Thanks SO much for caring so much about my character!! >w< Kurai"Saber"Tenshi (talk) 06:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I was banned 3: but I'm on Tumblr and I'm still On Fanloid wiki :3 My Tumblr Monty1st (talk) 08:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Which account was that?? and if you really need to talk to me on there you can note my back up account (back up account) Monty1st (talk) 08:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Juon Twins It's fine, but they won't be included into the Cursed Vocaloid family, as it is already established. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Hi hi hi03:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Remeber Kaizo?? My fanloid from Kaito? well its just I will be drawing him a lot with your fanloid Ziku :3 and I was just wondering does this look kinda of like her: (So many mistakes!!) Monty1st (talk) 03:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC)